


Brothers

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Little Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Crying, Daddy!Cas, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gabriel Has a Dog, Gabriel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Gen, Little!Dean, Little!Sam, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Playing, Pullups, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Uncle!Gabriel, giggles, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Dean is hiding for a reason
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Little Hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Brothers

Dean did NOT want to play blocks with Sammy right now.

Because Sammy was being a BIG FAT MEANIE. 

“Dean Michael!”

Also Dean might be hiding under his racecar at the moment. He squirmed further under the bed when he saw Daddy’s black shoes walk in the door. He sucked his thumb harder when he heard Daddy sigh and walk towards him. He turned wide eyes up to Daddy when he knelt on the ground and looked under the bed. 

“Hi Daddy,” Dean mumbled. 

Cas watched as his little boy picked at a piece of imaginary fuzz on the cream colored plush carpet. His boys had been playing with the blocks when Sammy decided that he wanted to play dragons instead and had destroyed Dean’s castle. Dean had gotten mad and thrown a block at Sammy. When Sammy started crying Dean had run off and hid under the bed. 

After Cas had set up his 4 year old up in front of the tv with a small bowl of goldfish, he went to find his 3 year old under the bed. “Dean, come out please,” Cas said gently. He watched as black curls shook back and forth. “Why not baby?” 

“Dean’s bad. Daddy no love me.”

Cas tried not to sigh out loud. This was practically an everyday occurance with the boys since they started age playing. John had ruined so much for the boys. They thought they were bad everytime they did something remotely small. They still blushed when praise was giving. And something that little boys would do, like throwing blocks when they weren’t happy, always ended in that Daddy doesn’t love them anymore. Cas had to tell that it was ok for little boys to cry and that Daddy loved him whether he cried or not. 

“Dean, come out please,” Cas said again as he squatted down on his heels. He waited as his boy wiggled out and stood in front of him playing with the end of his red cars shirt. “Why were you hiding under the bed?”

“Hitted Sammy,” Dean mumbled. 

Cas reached under Dean’s chin and moved it so they were looking each other in the eyes. “And do we hit in this household?” Dean shook his head. “Use your words please.”

“No hittin’,” Dean said as he wiped at the tears on his face. 

“No hitting, that’s right,” Cas said as he picked up his weepy boy. “Now what do you say we go apologize to Sammy and have some goldfish?” Cas couldn’t help but pout and nodded along with his weepy boy. “Ok. Goldfish here we come.”

Cas was thankful for his angel strength as he went out to the kitchen and Dean didn’t want to be put down. He fixed the bowl of goldfish and a bottle for Dean. Sammy already had a sippy cup of apple juice, but Cas put milk in Dean’s bottle. He figured it was close enough to be nap time after this episode of Sesame Street. Once Cas walked into the living room he paused the netflix show. 

“Daddy,” Sammy whined. 

“Calm down Sammy boy, we need to talk. Slide over,” Cas patted the couch so Sammy could cuddle up. “Dean has something to say to you.” Cas couldn’t help but brush the hair out of Sammy’s eyes when he scooted over. 

“What?” Sammy asked.

“Dean has something he wants to say,” Cas repeated gently. “Go ahead Dean.”

Dean squirmed on Daddy’s lap. “Sworry for hittin’ you,” he mumbled. 

“Look at Sammy please,” Cas reminded. Dean looked up at him with some pretty big puppy dog eyes. “It doesn’t count if you don’t look in his eyes, you know that sweetie.”

Dean whined but eventually looked at his brother. “Sworry for hittin’ you.”

Sammy nodded. “It’s ok Dean, it didn’t hurt that much.”

Dean gasped. “Sammy owie?”

“Yeah,” Sammy nodded. “On my head, rwight dare,” Sammy pointed to a spot on his head. 

Cas had to keep from laughing as his oldest boy pointed to a random spot on his head and his youngest gasped and went to inspect the hurt spot. Both of his boys were suckers for attention and he had already inspected Sammy for injuries and found none. 

“Owie?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah,” Sammy pouted as his brother dug through his long brown hair. “Fank you,” he said when Dean kissed his boo boo all better. 

“Ok,” Cas said once he had a lap full of Dean again. “Let’s finish our show and then I think it’s time for a nap. 

He smiled when both of his boys started to whine, but quieted down once the show started up. 

And just like that, the day was back to normal with his two little hunters. 

  
  



End file.
